


Suffer for the Clout

by iPlaySports



Series: Klaine on TikTok [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fake Angst?, M/M, Married Life, Mostly Fluff, TikTok, tiktok challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Blaine got Kurt addicted to TikTok. So, naturally, Kurt uses TikTok to get back at him. But, chill it's a joke.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine on TikTok [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972549
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Suffer for the Clout

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a TikTok on twitter and it reminded me of Klaine so... here ya go. I don't actually have TikTok so I have no idea how it works. *shrugs* I wrote this in an hour don't judge me.

Kurt was on Tik Tok. 

_Again_.

It’s not like he has an addiction or anything. It’s just that it has seemed to replace Instagram as his first choice to hop on whenever he’s bored, or needs a brain break, or suffering from writer’s block, or…

Yeah, okay. He might have a slight fixation. But, in the interest of full disclosure, it’s all Blaine’s fault. He would even have TikTok if it weren’t for Blaine.

Kurt was just fine with his InstaTwitterSnap combo that he regularly rotated through. On the other hand, Blaine always needs to have the newest and coolest. Including TikTok and (on more occasions than he should allow) something that TikTok “made him buy.” 

So, after Blaine brought some star-gazing nightlight, Kurt decided _what that hell_ and downloaded the app that his husband probably has a savings account for. (Seriously, they just finished college. How can he afford all of this?)

Kurt will admit it took a while to fine-tune his For You page to his tastes, but now all he has to do is open the app and find enough content to keep him entertained for hours. Said content includes but is not limited to: LGBT+ TikTok.

And LGBT+ TikTok (and he assumes the other TikTok realms as well) is very fond of Couple’s Challenges. In fact, that might be 90% of his feed. Something about those challenges feeds the little love-sick monster that lives in his heart. He finds himself constantly sharing them with Blaine because, as much as he’d like to deny it, they’re both a couple of saps.

He finds himself hovering over the Share button for a new challenge when the idea hits him. _Why not do the challenge on Blaine?_ Well, this one’s not exactly a challenge, more of a lighthearted prank, but still. All he has to do is call Blaine into the home office pretending to be angry. Then, when he comes in say ‘I love you’ and film the reaction. Easy as pie. It wouldn’t take much. Blaine thinks he’s working on a piece for Vogue and it wouldn’t be that hard to record over the top of his laptop without him seeing. Yeah, this could work.

Kurt moves from the desk to the couch, fixing the laptop to that he is facing the door without looking awkward. He switches the app over to record a new video. The apartment isn’t big so one minute should be long enough to get this done. 

Angling the phone to that it just skims the top of the computer screen, but mostly the doorway, he presses the record button and immediately calls for Blaine, forcing annoyance into his voice.

A distant _‘what?’_ can be heard from the dining area, so he tries again.

“BLAINE,” Kurt tries again, desperately keeping the laughter out and forcing anger into his voice. 

Now, Kurt can hear the tale-tell sounds of Blaine’s sock-covered feet moving towards the back of the apartment. About 5 seconds later, Blaine comes into view in grey sweats, black henley, and hair gently moussed so that the curls are noticeable, but still in control.

“Babe?” Blaine already looks entirely too worried about his husband’s tone. “Are- are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Kurt carefully keeps his face indifferent for a few moments before breaking into an adoring smile. 

“I love you.”

Blaine’s relief is almost palpable as he relaxes. “Oh- um… thanks, babe.” Blaine’s smile matches Kurt’s, small and just for him. “I love you, too.”

He walks away, while Kurt stops the video. Kurt is about to start playing it back when Blaine pops his head back in. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seemed… frustrated.” 

Kurt shakes his head. “I’m fine. Everything will make sense in due time.”

“Oh,” Blaine is obviously still very confused but knows not to question when his husband has his scheming smirk on, “okay, well dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” 

Kurt finishes his edits and posts the video, already wondering how his (admittedly rather large) follower group will react to the video.

\--

**KurtEAHummel** : Let’s try one of these challenge things… ;) @ **BD_AnderHummel**

**Comments** :

**TheRealMercedesJ** : _omg yall are the cutest couple in ny i swearrr_

**BroadwayBBY** : _oh that was just cold kurt_

**RBarbraB** : _highschool sweethearts <3_

**SamIAMEvans** : _don’t worry blaine, kurt is just messing around :P_

**BrittDances** : _my UNICORNS still strong 2020_

**KurtieFanClub** _: ha! good one kurt_

**BlainersBowties** _: aww :( he looked so worriedddd_

**SatanLopez** : _nice to see someone is spicing up their relationship ;)_

\--

“Did you really record my suffering for clout?” Blaine walks into the living room after taking the popcorn out of the microwave and setting it down between them on the coffee table.

“Okay, first of Mr. Drama, you were not suffering. A lot of people, including me, found your worrying endearing.” Kurt pulls Blaine so that he is seated beside him. “And secondly, it wasn’t for clout. It was fun. I get plenty of clout from my shows and designs. I don’t need TikTok for it.”

“Fine. But, don’t think I would be getting back at you, Hummel.”

“Bring it on, Anderson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! What did you think? I might make this a collection. Send prompts and criticism.


End file.
